Heretofore, papermakers fabrics have been made endless by the process of hand weaving, with machine assistance, the individual ones of the warp yarns of the flat woven fabric with a set of weft yarns interposed between the ends to be joined, such a process being both laborious and time consuming. Those yarns interposed between the fabric ends to be joined will be referred to hereinafter as "weft yarns", since such yarns, as they exist in the finished seam, lie parallel to the weft, that is to say cross-machine direction, yarns of the fabric at large.
The object of the present invention is to provide a means whereby the joining (or seaming) might be effected mechanically or automatically.